Hearts of glass and steel, ice and fire
by QueenBluestar10
Summary: A slightly modern Erza x Lucy story, filled with love. It's my first story, so please be kind! Hopefully monthly updates. Lucy has almost always been in love with Erza, and is unsure if Erza feels the same about her. How Erza reacts will shape their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of glass and steel, ice and fire.

Chapter One

I watch Erza from the corner of my eyes.

She's so beautiful. Her bright red hair is simply amazing, the very color of blood and cherries. Her deep brown eyes are so enchanting, I could stare into the forever. Compared to her, all of things people point out about me are dull and boring. My plain blonde hair and greyish brown eyes are dull next to her. The worst part is, I'm in love with her. As far as I know, i always have been. Ever since I came to fairy tail. She's always been so bright, and some of the armor she wears…. let me say, it doesn't leave much to the imagination. And…. I don't even know if she's bi, or lesbian or straight. I know a ton of guys ask her out weekly, but as far as I know, she never goes out with them.

I blush as she turns and smiles at me.

"What's got you so red, Lucy?" She leans in and cups my cheek, looking into my eyes. I blush even more. Surely she can see the effect she has on me.

"I-its nothing! its just hot in here!" She looks at me with concern.

"I think you have a fever. Let me check," She leans in and presses her forehead against mine. I blush even more. "Your cheeks are burning, but you don't have a fever." she frowns, perplexed.

"I must have a cold!" I stumble up, falling away from her. If she stays that close to me for any longer, I'm going to kiss her.

"Then I'm going to take you home." She picks me up, sweeping my feet out from under me.

"Er-erza!" She ignores me and walks out, heading to my apartment. I sigh, giving up. She carries me carefully, not knocking me against her armor. Her arms are warm and strong, and i relax. All too soon, she opens my door and sets me down.

"Get some rest." she orders. I smile and kiss her quickly, then slam the door. What was I thinking? Why did I kiss her? She knocks on my door.

"Lucy? Lucy, let me in!" she calls, but I sink against the door.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that!" I stand and dash away from the door and grab earbuds and shove them in my ears, turning them up loud. i jump into my bed and wrap myself in a blanket, tuning out the world. tomorrow…. I'll deal with the consequences. I fall asleep slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wake up and moan, the memories of last night slowly coming to me.

"Shit!" I swear loudly. I get up and get dressed in a black skirt that is shimmery and hugs my legs in what I think is a sexy way. I pull on a tight red long sleeve shirt. If I'm going to have to…. face the music, I think is the expression, I'm going to look decent before I cry. I put on some eyeshadow. At least this won't get ruined if I cry, which I most likely will. I finger my keys nervously and work up my courage to walk out the door. I finally walk out the door and head to the guild. As I slide into my usual seat at the guild, I feel erza's shadow creep next to me. I shiver.

"Lucy… Come with me." Her voice is stern. I stand up silently. Her eyes are cold and hard. I shiver. She walks out of the guild, and I follow her. She pulls me into an alley by the guild and shoves me roughly against the wall. i gasp slightly, and then her lips are on mine. I melt into the kiss, kissing her back. Her lips are warm and soft. I blush as I kiss her. If there was any part of me that wasn't completely certain I'm in love with Erza, they're gone, complete convinced. She pulls away and looks into my eyes. I stare back, entranced. Vaguely, I hear voices. Erza turns around. Free of the enchantment that looking at her puts me under, I see who it is, Natsu and Gray. Natsu stares at Erza and I, while Gray laughs.

"You two are so gay, I can't wait to tell everyone the great Erza is in love with a girl!" Erza clenches her hands.

"I am not. It was just a kiss between friends." Friends? I Push her away and run off, running blindly. How can she kiss me like that and call it just…. friends! I run into my apartment and climb into bed, I don't ever want to see her again. I close my eyes and sob, my heart still beating, but feeling as if it had been torn in two. I hadn't know that one human being could feel so much hurt, anger, and grief, but still live. I don't want to live. Maybe that seems over dramatic, but I'm so sick of finding love, then losing it in some stupid way. I sob. Eventually, my sobs quiet, and I fall asleep.

I wake up later that day, around dinner, still depressed, and with no will to get up from my bed. Then I hear a knock at my door.

"Lucy? Let me in!" It's Levy. My best friend. "I know you're upset, but let me in!" I stand up slowly and stagger over to the door, opening it.

"Hey…" I say listlessly. She hugs me.

"I know you're hurt. Erza is such a bitch!" She frowns.

"Really…. I'll be fine. it was just a crush." Levy sings her next words to me.

"Its just… a little crush, not like I faint every time we touch…" She finishes. I sigh.

"No, really," I force a smile. "I'll be fine. I'll move on."

"Except for the fact that you've liked her for forever, she kissed you and then passed it off as a friend kiss." I frown.

"It was not a friendly kiss! It was all… Lust and fire, but perfectly right…." Tears seep from my eyes. Levy wipes them away kindly.

"I know…. I know." She whispers. "Lets go sit on your bed and eat massive amounts of ice cream and watch stupid romantic comedies and cry." I half smile through my tears.

"You know what? That sounds great." She walks in and we settle on my bed, and do that for the rest of the day, alternately crying and laughing until we fall asleep in a heap.

 _Author's note: There is a slight referance to a song named crush in this chapter. I do not own Crush or make money off of it_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I wake up with levy lying over me, pinning my spine in an uncomfortable position.

"Ow, off, Lev!" I say, trying to shift her off of rolls off me with a moan.

"I will never eat ice cream again." I roll my eyes.

"You say that every time!" I laugh

"And I mean it every time!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Liar." I snort.

"Its not my fault the we have chick flick night every week and eat a bunch of ice cream!"

"It is if you keep eating it!" We bicker simply back and forth while we get dressed. This is the best part of having a great best friend. The sheer fun of waking up with someone at your side to just be with when you can't stand to be around anyone else. I guess that's the good thing about having close friends you trust. who you can joke with all the time. To just be with when you can't stand to be around anyone else. I guess that's the good thing about having close friends you trust.

"So, are you coming to the guild today?" I sigh.

"Do you really think I should?" I ask her.

"I… I think you should. Show her you don't care." She says it so nervously I have to smile.

"I will go in. And do something." I sigh suddenly.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." she offers, a peace treaty.

"No." I say firmly. "I'm going to do it."

"Are you sure?" she asks. I nod.

"Yeah... I mean, I can't stay in here forever."

"Well, actually, theoretically..." I punch her arm and laugh.

"Shut up, Lev." She grumbles.

"Abuse the bookworm, why don't you." I smile at her

"Sorry, Levy."

"Wipe that smirk off your face and maybe I'll forgive you." I attempt to sober, but fail miserably and keep grinning. She rolls her eyes at me and smiles back.

"I'll buy you a new book."

"You're forgiven." She grins happily. "I want you to buy me the new book in my series"

"Fine." We walk out of the apartment, discussing her latest book series that she's addicted to. As we walk into the guild, I pause for a moment to compose myself, and then walk in. Thankfully, Erza is no where to be seen. Levy frowns.

"She isn't here." She mutters. "Bitch."

"Whoa, there, Lev. Tone it down."

"No. She hurt you. I want to kick her ass." I snort with disbelief

"Levy, its Erza. There's no way either of us could take her down."

"I never said anything about taking her down. Just that I want to drop-kick her out of Fiore." I smile

"Aw, Levy, you do care!"

"Of course I care. I'm your best friend!" She glares at me.

"I know, I know," I raise my hands above my head in a placating gesture.

"Whatever, Luce." I roll my eyes at the stupid slight shortening of my name. Levy smirks at me, knowing how much I hate it.

"Whatever, Bookworm." She grimaces. I grin at her cockily, feeling satisfied for getting her back.

"Fine, fine." I sit at the bar, chatting animatedly with Levy and Mira, noting Mira attempting to flirt with Levy. When Levy Isn't looking, I wink at Mira, and nod. Levy's had the hugest crush on Mira since forever, but Levy's about as intelligent as a concussed Natsu when it comes to someone showing interest in her.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I tense, and turn around to see Erza standing there. I glare at her.

"What do you want, Erza?" I say coldly.

"I... I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I really do like you, but I can't be seen with someone like you. It makes me look weak." Her voice sounds soft and apologetic, but at her offensive words, I stand up sharply, glaring even more at her.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" I say harshly.

"Ye- I mean no! That's not what-" I cut her off.

"I'm going to prove to you all that I'm not weak. I stalk over to the job board and grab the hardest quest I can find at first glance. "I'm sick of you and Natsu and Gray treating me like I'm too weak for anything!" I stalk back and slam the job on the table. "Mira, tell the requester that someone is coming." I walk out.

Soon, I am back at my apartment and packing furiously. I toss everything I might need into a bag and throw it over my shoulder. I open my door to leave and find Erza standing there.

"Please, Lucy! You can't! The job deals with poisonous monsters!" I ignore her, stepping around her. "Lucy!" She grabs my arm and I wrench it free.

"Go away, Erza." I walk toward the train station.

"Lucy. You could die." Erza's harsh voice almost trips me. I stumble for a second, and recover.

"If I die, you'll be right, won't you? That should make you happy." I get my tickets.

"No, it won't." Again, I almost stumble.

"That's not what you said earlier."

"I suck with words, Lucy! Please forgive me!"

"No." I reply simply. My train arrives.

"Lucy!" She begs "I'm sorry! What I said was stupid. Please come back with me."

"The answer is still no." I hop onto the train. Turning, I see Erza's face. She looks as if she is in pain, and I almost apologize. But I shake my head and head toward my seat.

 _Author's note: I would love it if you would point out mistakes to me. I'm just a novice and honestly, I know I'm not that great of a writer, but I want to get better. Any help would be greatly appreciated. I wanted to add to the Erlu stocks here on Fanfiction because I think personally we can do way better. So thanks for bothering to read this._


	4. Chapter 4

_A few hours later_

I arrive at the site of the home of the monsters I have been requested to kill. The place looks harsh, the landscape a dark cave and jagged rocks. I bite my lip.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Loke appears, his playboy attitude already ticking me off, even before he so much as says a word.

"Lucy! My love!" He smiles at me, and I glare back.

"Look, we're going into battle soon. Not time to be trying to flirt with me. Besides! How. many. times. do. I. have. to. say. it. I AM NOT STRAIGHT AND CERTAINLY NOT FOR YOU!"

Loke sulks, giving me a moment to catch my breath from yelling at him. I would never call on him, except his gate is easiest for me to open on short notice. And, he's the most powerful, much to my dismay.

"What are we fighting?" He asks, finally deciding to be serious about this.

"Some sort of poisonous monsters. I didn't get details." Which I regret. I am never taking a job without preparation ever again. It was rash and stupid.

Loke studies my face. "Regret taking the job?" he asks. Damn him for being able to read me so well!

"No way! I'm going to take this job and I'm going to prove to her that I am not weak, not at all!" I glare at the depths of the cave. Despite my anger, I am forced to accept that I am scared. Really scared. It's just like she said. I could die.

At that moment, I hear a low growl. It freezes my blood, and my head fights with my instinct which screams to run away as fast as possible. I take one shaky step toward the cave, then another. I keep moving forward.

Loke walks at my side, perfectly calm. It bothers me. No matter what happens to the rest of us, he'll keep living. Thousands of years from now, he'll still be here.

The growl rumbles again, this time closer to us. It almost sounds like a hiss.

I shiver again. Whatever this is, it sounds like it can and will kill me if i give it the chance. The hair standing up on the back of my neck tells me that much.

I keep walking into the cave, a hand out in front of me to keep me from walking into any walls. My hand slams into something, something that feels scaly. Almost instantly, my hand starts to burn. I yank it away from whatever it is and shudder. The burn is not one of fire, but of poison.

"Loke, glow for me?" Loke starts to glow, illuminating a huge snake, about ten feet thick and wide. Its gleaming yellow eyes shimmer in the light, its head swaying softly back and forth before it's head lunges at my leg, sinking its fangs deep into my leg. I scream, and whip blindly, managing to hit its eye, causing it to drop me. I bite back a scream as I crash to the ground. I can see Loke springing at the snake, before its tail whips across the floor and slams into my face. My eye is in blinding pain and I press one hand to it, the other whipping at the snake. I manage to coil it around the snake's neck, dragging it down to the ground. Loke takes the opportunity to cut off the snake's head, and it dissolves into the ground.

Loke runs to my side. "Lucy!" I smile softly.

"I'm okay. I'll head home and get treatment." I lie to him. Loke nods, accepting it. "Go on home and rest. You used a lot of magic. I'll call you if I need you." Loke dissolves into golden sparks and I stagger out of the cave, dragging my good hand along the wall to show the way. Once I emerge into the light I gasp at the sight of my leg. The deep puncture marks go into my bone. I shudder and grab a bandage from my bag, wrapping it tightly around my leg. It hurts, bad.

Once i finish wrapping the bandage around my wound, I wrap some around my eye, hoping to keep it from bleeding. I walk back to the town and take the train home. My hand is burning, but I keep it pressed against my stomach to ease the burning.

Finally, the train rolls into Magnolia and I walk off the train, heading to the guild. The money I earned will pay rent for is great. I walk into the guild and sit down at the bar, ordering a drink.

"You look pretty beat up, Lucy. You okay?" Mira serves me the drink and sip it. The fang marks are covered by my skirt, so I assume that she means my eye and the bruises.

"I'm fine." I keep sipping at my drink, grumbling. Erza walks up to me.

"So you really did it." I shrug. I guess I did. But my head feels sort of… fuzzy. I blink away black spots, and accidentally fall off my chair, exposing my leg wound.

"Lucy!" Mira shrieks.

"I'm okay…"

"You're not! Your veins are black with poison!" Mira shrieks. Erza scoops me up into her arms.

"I'm taking her to Porlyusia." She announces and strides out. I grumble. I can fight this on my own. I… Don't… Need… Help… Everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

~A week later~

I wake up, groggily opening my eye. My other eye is sealed shut by a bandage, I determine.

My good eye searches my surroundings. I notice Erza, asleep in a chair. My voice rasps as I attempt to speak.

"H-Hello?" I whisper hoarsely.

"Good to see you're awake, you smelly human!" Porlyusia growls.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"The poison nearly stopped your heart."

"I almost died?" My voice sounds small, and weak.

"I had to essentially remove 50% of your blood and replace it with blood substitute and Erza's blood."

Erza gave her blood to me? That's kind of her. I can't imagine her wanting to help me.

"I'll have to thank her when she wakes up, then." My voice steadily grows clearer. Porlyusia studies me.

"She cares about you alot." She says.

"No. She said she doesn't. She can't. I'm too weak, as this job proved quite clearly."

"You took a miscatorigized ten year mission. If you were weak, you'd have died." She snaps at me.

"What?" I am totally and completely stunned.

"You heard me. Rest now." She steps out and i shut my eyes, my mind spinning. How is it possible that this happened? I hear the soft clanking of armor as Erza shifts. I'm Utterly perplexed.

"Lucy?" Her soft voice acts. I tense, guarding against the pain of hearing her voice. "I was such a complete ass to you. I really do love... you." I flinch.

"What makes you think I still love you?" I demand, trying not to unravel. I love her. I really do.

"You… I'll prove that I love you. And if you don't love me, well, I'll make you fall in love with me again." Erza declares. I can't help but to smile into the darkness.

"Alright." I agree. "But I won't make it easy for you"

"Good. I love a challenge."

"You'll get one." I yawn.

"Rest, Lucy. You need to regain your strength." I close my eyes, a soft smile on my lips.

"Goodnight, Erza." I fall swiftly into deep, dreamless sleep.

Chapter Six

~The next day~

"Wake up, Lucy." I groan at the light hitting my eyes. "Its time for me to take you home." Erza says.

"I want to sleep more." I roll over.

"No. Get up or I'll pick you up." I don't move, and Erza scoops me up from the bed.

"Kya! Erza!" I shriek.

"I told you." She says steadily. "I need to take you home." She turns and walks out of porluyusia's cottage, heading back towards town. As the trees start to thin, I gather the courage to ask her a question.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask softly.

"To my house. You can't stay alone." She replies.

I turn my face away from her, my cheeks flushed with red. "Levy can take care of me."

"No. I will." She says evenly, heading to Fairy hills, where her apartment is located. I hide my face to keep from dying of embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I haven't felt the urge to write, and my girlfriend wasn't motivating me very much, She's my biggest fan. Lucky for you guys, I think there will be weekly updates for awhile now. It really helps if you guys message me, gives me a reason to write. No reason to write if no one enjoys it, correct?**

 **Warning: Slightly smutty, graphic.**

Chapter Six

~The next day~

"Wake up, Lucy." I groan at the light hitting my eyes. "Its time for me to take you home." Erza says.

"I want to sleep more." I roll over.

"No. Get up or I'll pick you up." I don't move, and Erza scoops me up from the bed.

"Kya! Erza!" I shriek.

"I told you." She says steadily. "I need to take you home." She turns and walks out of Porluyusia's cottage, heading back towards town. As the trees start to thin, I gather the courage to ask her a question.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask softly.

"To my house. You can't stay alone." She replies.

I turn my face away from her, my cheeks flushed with red. "Levy can take care of me."

"No. I will." She says evenly, heading to Fairy hills, where her apartment is located. I hide my face to keep from dying of embarrassment.

Erza walks into her apartment and I look around, curious to see what a strong and brave warrior like her has in her home. Everything I see is very Erza, with armor lining the walls and swords strapped above them. It seems very typical of her. She sets me down onto a comfortable leather chair.

"I need to get some things ready. No offense, Lucy, but it's been a week and you need a bath and your dressings can't get wet." I turn red.

"Does that mean you're going to give me a sponge bath?" I tease, shocked when she nods. A small part of my brain screams. Erza Scarlet is going to see me! Naked! Nude! My brain screams in agony. I look away. "Alright." my mouth says without my mind's consent.

"Good." She looks at the hospital gown monstrosity Porlyusica put me in. "Let me get some stuff and we'll get that off you and begin." She walks in and out ofthe room, gathering what she needs to bathe me.

I need to be indifferent…. I have to be… I can't. I'm breaking down, and it's all her fault. If she starts to touch me, I won't be able to refuse her.

Erza comes back in with a bowl of soapy water, a bowl of clean and a sponge. "Let's get that off of you." She sets the items down on a little side table I hadn't noticed, and comes over. She pulls me into a sitting position and undoes the gown. Her fingers brush against my back softly, like little butterflies. Each time it happens, a new spot of nervousness and anxiety appears, yet at the same time, each touch soothes me. I feel good around Erza, like she tames all of my fear and insecurities with her commanding gaze. She's a warrior, and I'm a princess. If that means she's going to claim me as hers, then dear god, I want to be claimed. I want to be possessed by the scarlet beauty before me.

She pulls off the gown completely, then undoes my bra. I instinctively cover my breasts, only to have a wave of pain gust through me. I hiss and flinch, unable to keep my arms raised any longer. My arms drop to my sides.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this. Lie back and relax." She commands. I wordlessly do as she commands. Erza dips the sponge into water, wrings it out, and gently runs it over my skin. A shiver of erotic pleasure ghosts through me, turning my cheeks the blood red of an autumn sunrise.

She rubs the sponge over one of my breasts, and I can't help but to let out the tiniest of moans. The way red blossoms on my warrior's cheeks makes that small loss of power worth it to see how stunningly erotic she looks. She quickly finishes bathing me and helps me into a fluffy and soft white robe. Once she finishes with that, she carries me to bed, where I once again fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

~Four days after~

The past few days have been lovely,and embarrassing at the same time. Erza has taken perfect care of me, but the tension between us is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I don't miss the looks she sends my way, but I don't send any her way. I can be vengeful when I feel like it. Erza hurt me pretty badly, so I'm going to get revenge, but not in, you know, a bad way. I'm just going to make sure she actually wants my heart before I entrust her with it. I sigh to myself.

"What, Lucy?" Erza looks up from where she sits on the couch, cleaning one of her swords.

"Nothing. Just bored. When can I go home?"

"Tomorrow, actually." She looks almost disappointed.

"Good. I miss my book."

"Oh, yeah, speaking of, I'd love to read that." She smiles at me.

"No way!" I blush. Loke appears.

"Who is making my mistress blush! I'll fight them!" He yells, looking around wildly. Erza looks at him, coldly and calculating.

"I was making her blush, you stupid playboy." He glares at her.

"Stop it, then. Lucy is mine."

"Since when?" Erza hisses at him, her eyes glinting like steel.

"Since the day she saved my life! Since she cleared my soul from the painful guilt that burdened it since Karen's death!" He declares, and takes my hand into his. "Lucy, I've meant to ask you this for a long time, but will you marry me?"

Erza's dark aura seems to take over the room, shadows creeping up the walls.

"W-What?" I stutter. "We aren't even dating, how can you propose to me?"

Erza grabs Loke, lifting him off the ground. "How dare you propose to a woman without even dating her first? And how dare you propose after _I_ spent the last five days taking care of her? After _I_ gave so much blood to her that _I_ passed out for twenty four hours." Her eyes are fire and steel. I had no idea she gave that much blood, but still… I stand up, ignoring the slight ache in my leg.

"Shut up, both of you! You can't just decide that my love is something you just get because of something that happens!" I can feel my cheeks burning, flushed with anger. My whole life... To my father I was nothing but a tool, something that could be used, my love for him despite that a weakness that he could use. He thought he could make me love a man I did not through an engagement. I won't ever let people think they can simply take my heart. My heart is something that must be given for it to be true, not ripped from my chest.

Loke glares at Erza. "You'll know that I am the one who will protect her?"

"I can protect her even better."

"You do not have the connection with her that I have." I snap at him.

"Connection has nothing to do with this!" I screech at them.

"Fight, tomorrow, at dusk." Erza says smoothly. I clench my hands in displeasure. They're not listening to me.

"A fight to near death." Loke growls.

"Deal." Erza says. My hands start to shake. What the hell?

 **Author's note: Hey guys, I got a request for jealous Erza, so here she is. I think we'll see some more of her in the next few chapters. In other news, since I'm living with my dad for right now, I have more time to write, but I need motivation! So poke me, prod me! Totally tell me what you want to see, it might help me get new IDEAS!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, you'll notice this story now has a cover image. I got permission from the lovely enchillama to use it. They have a tumblr under that name, so please look it up, the artwork is lovely. I'm sorry I cannot link it directly to their tumblr, as this site has its rule about no links. Message me if you have any issues finding it, please.

Chapter eight

Loke vanishes to the spirit world. I'm furious. Erza picks up a sword and starts to clean it.

"ERZA!" I yell. She looks up at me.

"Yes, Lucy?" She seems so innocent, so surprised that I'm angry at her.

"You can't fight one of my spirits! I won't allow it."

"It is a challenge, you can't stop it."

"I can!"

"I have to fight him, for you." I roll my eyes.

"You don't! You just think you need to."

"He treats you like just because you're his master that he has a right to you. It bothers me." I sigh, and take Erza's hands in my own, looking into her deep brown eyes, with those almost silver tints in them.

"He doesn't. But neither do you, just because you took care of me." Erza looks down, at our hands.

"You're right…" She admits softly. "But I still want to fight him. I haven't fought in so long… And it looks like soon I won't be able to go on missions anyway."

"Why wouldn't you be able to go on missions?"

"The master is retiring. I'm going to be his replacement." I blink, stunned into silence for a moment.

"R-really?" This is a really big change in the guild. It'll mean that the guild will probably behave better, no one wants to get punished by the Fairy Queen of Fairytail.

"Yeah." She sighs. I shake my head.

"That doesn't change anything! I'm not your prize!"

"Of course not. But he doesn't realize that. So I'm going to kick some sense into him."

"UGH!" I drop her hands and stand, turning away from her and addressing the wall. "Would you beat up Gray or Natsu?"

"If they did that, of course." She's impossible. "How about this. We won't fight to the near death, we'll just fight until one of us draws blood."

"I suppose that's a little better, but I don't want you to fight him at all. You're far stronger."

"I suppose that's true, but I think he'll surprise you."

~The next day, two hours before the fight~

I sit in one of Erza's leather chairs and fiddle with the edge of my skirt and with my gate keys. Loke's seems to burn my fingers every time I touch it. I wonder what this means… is he angry with me, or is he excited for the fight? I know I'm still fairly inexperienced with reading how my keys react to various emotions. I'm an inexperienced celestial mage all together. It takes twenty, thirty years to be a truly powerful celestial mage. Compared to those who have devoted their lives to celestial magic, I am but a baby. But I have one thing a lot of them don't, sheer magic power. Its why I'm able to use the heavenly magic Urano Metria. But it's still exhausting, and really hard to cast. Someday, I like to hope that it will be easier.

I force my mind back to the matter at hand. Erza is equipping various armors onto herself, trying to decide which ones to use in the fight. Its down to a matter of hours and my mind is racing about the fight. I could never forgive myself if either of them got too hurt.

Erza sets her hand on my shoulder and I jump. I was so lost in my head that I didn't even realize she walked over.

"Relax, it will be fine." She leans forward and my eyes close, waiting for her lips to meet mine. Just as our lips are millimeters away, a golden flash interrupts us, and Erza turns away in annoyance. Loke is here, yet again ruining a perfect moment.

"Erza! We fight now!" He declares, his bright orange hair contrasting with Erza's lovely scarlet hair.

Erza sighs. "Why did you have to go and ruin such a nice moment?" She summons a sword. "Meet me at the forest clearing in five minutes." Loke bobs his head, then vanishes. She sheathes her sword and strides out of the apartment. I scramble up and follow her. She's moving so fast, it's hard to keep up with her. She makes her way to the forest clearing, where already people have been gathering to see the fight. Most of Fairytail is here, along with other mages, and even just people from the town.

Erza stands in a drawn circle on one end of the clearing, and Loke appears in a circle on the other side. Both take their respective fighting stances, and Mira walks out into the center of the field with a flag.

"Are you ready?" Loke and Erza both nod. "Now, lets-" Mira gets cut off by someone is a gray cloak stumbling onto the field, in front of Erza. Erza moves to help them up, and freezes when their hood comes away.

"JELLAL?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Jellal?" I echo softly. I hate him. I remember how Erza looked after her battle with him, the way he played with her emotions like a doll. She cared about him and he used it against her, to hurt her.

Jellal smiles at her. "Hey, long time no see." He's so calm and placid! How dare he!

Erza stares at him, stunned.

"Why are you here, Jellal?" She whispers softly. I can barely hear her, and I'm only a few feet away from her.

Jellal pulls her into a hug. "I'm a free man now. I wanted to see you, and maybe join Fairytail?"

He's a free man? What idiot judge did he con into writing him a pardon? I have to watch as Erza hugs him back. I can tell that Loke is picking up on my mood, and he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax. She doesn't love him. She's madly in love with you. Anyone can see it. And… my time here is up for now. I have to go. Tell Erza she hasn't passed my test yet." His test? Does that mean that this whole fight was just his way of testing her? Ugh. Loke is always so perplexing. Loke dissolves into thin air, and I am left to watch Erza and Jellal bond like they have never ever had any problems whatsoever. It makes me want to grind my teeth. I don't trust him.

Maybe Erza notices my anger, because she walks over and scoops me up. She whispers into my ear, her breath hot and wet against my skin.

"We should get you home. You seem tired." I nod, tired of the thoughts in my head. I wish Erza would just… kiss me, or tell me she isn't interested in Jellal. But instead she walks off cradling me in her arms and heads home to my apartment.

When we arrive at my home, Erza sets me down. I look around at my apartment, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Lucy… I wanted to ask if I could stay the night?" I turn to look at Erza, who is blushing faintly.

"You want to stay here?"

"Yeah. I want to spend some time with you, because I really love you. You're angry with me, I can tell. I don't know why, but I want to make you happy. We could watch some movies and cuddle, or something." My heart melts. She's trying to be sweet, and succeeding. I know that isn't her favorite thing, but she is trying to fix things. I smile at her.

"That actually sounds great. Do you mind watching a romance?" Erza shrugs.

"I don't mind. They don't make too much sense to me, since I'm demisexual, though." I blink at her.

"Doesn't that mean you don't have sexual or romantic attraction?"

"Well...I have to really know them. It's complicated. I have to really know them to feel any sexual or romantic attraction. Not like normal people. I need to know them and trust them. That's what it is to be demi-sexual. Why I just can't take a random date. They don't feel like anything to me. They're numbing. But with you...It's different. It's special," She looks away and scratches the back of her neck. "I think its part of why I struggle with going back and forth about being a knight, or a friend, or a lover. Emotions are confusing." I somewhat understand what she means. instead of saying anything, I reach forward and take her hand. She smiles at me, and kisses my cheek. Instantly my cheeks flame up. Erza is so sweet! Erza pulls me over to the couch and holds me close. When my eyes finally close after a movie or two, I feel warm and safe for the first time in awhile.

A/N: Hey, everyone! I know its been, like six months since my last update, but I finally had some inspiration from my lovely significant other, She fell for fiction. And I will now shamelessly promo them. They have lovely Erlu. I also wanted to say that I personally HATE Jellal. He will be a terrible person in this story, and if that is a problem you can read something else. I will not tolerate hate. You can disagree, but you will not change my mind. Also.

VERY IMPORTANT WARNING: somewhere in the next few chapters there will be mentions of stuff that may or may not be scarring or triggering for people who have suffered from sexual abuse or from depression and self harm. I will leave a warning at the beginning of any chapters that include such things, but consider yourself warned.


End file.
